Next Time
by ihatewriting
Summary: It's New Year's, and Shikamaru realizes that sometimes you can't get what you want, yet still have everything you could possibly ever want.  ShikaChou, ShikaSaku, ChouIno


**A/N**: Reader beware: this is unedited! This isn't a pair I usually ship, but I wanted to write something in celebration of New Year's day. For some reason, this plot bunny wouldn't go away. As usual, it didn't turn out as sweet as I wanted, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

**Next Time**

He looked up at the sky, eyes vacant as usual. He wasn't sure why the girls were so giddy. You could hardly see the fireworks, only hear them. Maybe it was the booze.

An unpleasant screeching followed by a _popopop_ disturbed his thoughts. He sighed.

"Don't sweat it. These things only last for a few minutes," said his best friend of who-knows-how-long.

"Tch, I know."

"Here's to a better year," Chouji said, handing him a bottle of bluish liquid.

"What is this?"

"Not sure. Lady Tsunade gave a bottle to Ino. It's pretty strong."

Shikamaru shrugged and took a swig. It burned like liquid fire. But within seconds his body adjust to it and welcomed the warmth. And within a minute he was less irritable. He was glad Ino and Sakura were having a good time. Despite all the nagging, they were actually good wives. He was lucky he ended up with someone as smart as Sakura. She was good at heart and kept him on his toes. His mom adored her.

His eyelids became heavy, but he had no trouble staying awake. He felt like he was already in a pleasant dream.

"Hey, are we out of booze?" hollered a half-sober Kiba.

Someone else replied, "Yeah, I think so!"

It was Naruto's turn to contribute: "Everyone, ramen and sake at my place!"

"YEAHHHHHHHH!"

"More booze!"

"Naruto's THE MAN!"

The crowd trickled out the door after Naruto and Hinata, leaving the Akimichi residence in complete disarray.

"God, I hate Naruto!"

"It's your fault. You guys should have bought more beer," responded Sakura.

"Great, I guess it's time to turn in. Thanks for the party, guys," said Shikamaru, lightly tugging on Sakura's shirt. He was unsure why he said that, as he didn't want to go just yet.

Sakura was about to oblige, when Ino ruined everything as usual.

"Hey guys, I have the best idea ever!"

"No. You're troublesome. We're leaving."

"What if..." Ino continued, ignoring him, "we go to Naruto's place...steal his booze...and bring the party back here?"

"Pig, I think that sounds...really stupid, but I'll go since I don't want to head back yet."

He knew she _felt_ him roll his eyes when she asked, "Is that okay honey?"

"I think it's a good idea Shikamaru. You can try out the new LED TV. It's full HD, you know?" A couch, tv, and several helpings of kelp. Perhaps it would be a good way to ride out the tipsiness from whatever it was Chouji gave him. Plus, it would be nice to just hang out with Chouji. Just two men. No wives. No fuss.

"Yeah, yeah. You two go ahead. I'll help Chouji clean up."

"Be back soon," the medic said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before going after her best friend.

Shikamaru wanted to groan but didn't have the energy to. His head was swirling (not unpleasantly though). He gave a quick smile when Chouji thanked him for offering to help. He was even more relieved when Chouji told him to take it easy. He was a good man, indeed. He plopped himself down on Chouji's overstuffed leather couch and stared at the curved ceiling, at the light switch, then at the New Year's decorations. It was then that he noticed something he hadn't seen in a long time. Something he hadn't seen since he was a mere child.

"Here's some leftovers." Chouji handed him a bowl of grilled mackerels. If the way to a man's heart was through his stomach, Chouji would have been a heartbreaker had he been born female. He immediately became flustered, realizing the gravity _(and possibly the truth) _behind his inner ramblings.

"Thanks man. I didn't see these earlier."

"Yeah, I knew they'd be gone if I put them out earlier. Saved them for you." His best friend was awesome. As far as he cared for Sakura, he missed times like these. When it was just the guys, who didn't have to talk to fill the void, who could just enjoy themselves doing absolutely _nothing_. The alcohol was making him kind of sentimental, he thought.

"Hey, Chou?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that thing that-?"

"Yeah, it is," Chouji answered, referring to the origami butterfly Shikamaru made in class shortly after they became friends. Ino said it looked stupid, and he was about to toss it out. But Chouji asked if he could keep it. Shikamaru didn't care, so he said yes.

"I thought it could go well with the decorations. You know, I didn't realize I just had it lying around. I must've forgotten to toss it out way back when."

But they both knew that wasn't the case. He had never been able to fool Shikamaru.

"You know, if things had been different..."

"I know," Chouji answered.

But Shikamaru wanted him to know once and for all: "It would have been you."

"I know."

They could hear Ino and Sakura's euphoric squealing outside. They didn't have much time.

"Chouji, I'm..." sorry? But he wasn't. He was happy with Sakura, the same way he knew Chouji was happy with Ino. They loved their wives. But still.

"Shikamaru, it's okay. It doesn't really matter who we're with because we're -"

"Soulmates," Shikamaru finished. They heard Ino drop her keys and curse, and Sakura laughed. And Shikamaru realized there was nothing he could possibly want for the new year, because he already had everything.

"Yeah. Soulmates."

And they both got up to greet their wives.


End file.
